


Some Wishes

by Katherine



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: There was a chill between Jasmine and Dalia, after the magic and wishes and marriages.
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine, Dalia/Genie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Some Wishes

There was a chill between Jasmine and Dalia, after the magic and wishes and marriages. The night of Dalia's latest visit, Rajah left Jasmine sleeping securely with her husband, and paced outside the chamber assigned to Dalia and hers.

Some wishes could not be granted; some rules could not be broken. The genie could pretend to be human, could make himself appear so. But genie he remained. He was Dalia's now, her first wish made to bind him to her.

Rajah circled the lamp, touching his tongue to the brass, and listened, restlessly, for when the genie, human-seeming, would emerge.


End file.
